SomeDay Surely We'll know
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: Well It's a lil Drabble from me...an InoIta Pairing yes it's strange but don't sue me the title isn't actually connected to the story


I dedicate this fic to all who understand what _Binabaeng Papa Means_…..

Main Pairings…InoIta…the reason I did this is I want to! I dedicate this to my inspirations!

It was in the 10th century Yamanaka Ino fell in love with Uchiha Itachi

It all began with a party…when Ino and Sakura first set their eyes on Itachi…he was by the garden all alone reading a book, he was not wearing his crown and was in his casual clothes. Funny how it sounds our prince likes being left alone and hates socializing; his world revolves all around himself and his personal interest…and as always whenever there is a party he isolates himself. All that's about to changed in a blink of an eye…an accident happened; a rebel led by Sasuke had disrupted the peace of the party, their rebelling against, the religious leader of the Uchiha Kingdom.

If it we're up to Itachi he'd let them do anything they want, but it was not up to him…the rebels went too far…they attacked innocent people…and it was the time Itachi had to do something…he led his knights to drive away the rebels at some point he had to fight…he fought with the rebels and got wounded himself, but despite this he continued…he fought with Sasuke the leader of the rebellion…he managed to kill Sasuke but wounded deeply that he fell in a cliff, nobody learned what happened to him…they just thought he was somewhere out there traveling like what he usually does…that's when Princess Ino found him and recognized him.

Near death she tended him with care and even though Sakura's kingdom was the best in medics her kingdom was the least cruel and was opens to tending anybody whose in need…she watched him at night when all the doctors and nurses of her kingdom was resting, she waited until he gets conscious…days passed quickly, the wounds are slowly healing but he never really wakes up. Until one day he did wake up and she was glad.

He gazed at the blonde princess, looking at her marveled that he actually woke up. The first minute he woke up and after seeing Ino he looked all around the room examining where he is.

Ino mind swirled thinking of what to say to him knowing he was the prince and knowing his personality he would not be the one to speak first and start a conversation.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka kingdom." She started she imagined he would not know her since he wasn't really interested.

He looked up at her, and something she never expected happened, his face showed emotion, he was confused…she wondered why, an Uchiha of his caliber never really showed any emotion.

"I…I'm…" He stopped and clenched his fist. _Why?_

"Your Uchiha Itachi the heir of the Uchiha kingdom." She said it, she would not want to make him think about it anymore and she knew the reason why, he had amnesia, that fall sure affected him a lot.

"You know me..?" He asked in the most indifferent tone you'll ever hear from a guy named Uchiha Itachi a tone which showed fear.

She sat down beside him and smiled at least maybe she could ease his fear at least he would feel comfortable, his face calmed a bit and he gave her a faint smile. At first Ino was surprised but then she would make him feel comfortable at the best she could.

"By the time you could walk on your own I'll bring you home." She said, mostly people would not dare talk to Itachi, humans are scared to those they don't understand. Itachi

was definitely something not normal humans understand.

Days past quickly soon he was able to sit up on his own, by the looks on his face even if he doesn't talk much she knew he needed fresh air. Calling on her nurses she asked them to fetch the wheel chair by the time they arrived Ino escorted Itachi to sit in it and she led him to her garden.

Her garden was simple unlike Sakura's as he caught sight of it he couldn't help but smile the sunlight reflected his black eyes and the breeze of the wind played with his hair. Ino smiled she was glad she made him smile for once.

"Thank you." He said as he smiled at her, she smiled back soon he was going away but somehow…she got attached to him, at that same moment something surprised her she was holding unto the wheel chairs lever when his hands was suddenly over hers.

And so the time eventually came that Itachi's able to walk on his own…and Ino had to bring him home, she called unto his horse man and asked him to bring Itachi back…but before she even went to fetch him in his room Itachi was already waiting for her outside her room…

"Uh…hey! Today you'll be back home." She faked a smile, and then looked down trying to hide the feeling that she wanted him to stay longer. And before she knew it Itachi had held her.

"Tell me…" He whispered in her ear.

"Huh…?"She asked surprised.

Itachi didn't say anything but she understood what he meant, she never had any plans of telling Uchiha Itachi that she had grown attached to him, that would be insane…and if he probably regains his memories her feelings would just vanish…and she would probably just hurt herself by being carried by her feelings for him, such a short time –yet it seemed forever as he held her, she didn't want to hold him back, that would be the worst mistake, she pushed him away even though it wasn't strong enough he pulled away and looked at her eyes.

"Itachi…I…" She couldn't say it…

"I want to stay here until I regain my memories, a prince couldn't rule his kingdom if he knows nothing of it." He had said it, it seemed he was more open to his emotion now…he wasn't so silent or so mysterious anymore, he wasn't selfish like most knew…and even if he killed his parents…it's not like he did it for no reason.

_Killed his parents _

She didn't look at him she just nodded silently and went back to her room, he was disappointed that he had just held her, what would she think of him now a freak a weirdo…? It's something he meant but his timing was so wrong, he wasn't even sure if she liked him, but soon he would…I'm sure…

A/n: Well this is just a drabble but soon I'll make an InoIta Fic yes it's weird but hey I do like it well Please Review


End file.
